Friends and Enemies
by lalulweeb914
Summary: Toshiro, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Izuru, and Yachiru all go into the real world to investigate small disturbances thought to be related Aizen's plot. But what kind of enemies are they really up against? Read and review!
1. The New Mission

**Hey, this is my second fanfic, so go easy on me and don't flame me, but I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I will, however, try to put them more into character as the story goes on. Anyways, read, enjoy and REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach or any of it's copyright material. I know, it sucks.**

"We have strong reason to believe that these recent spiritual disturbances in Karakura Town are related to Aizen's plot to create the King's Key." Head-Captain Yamamotto announced.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" The Head-Captain continued

"Yes, sir?" The small silver-head replied

"You are to take a select team of shinigami into the real world in investigate the situation."

"Understood." the young captain said.

"Excuse me, Head-Captain, but if you don't mind, I have a small complaint in relation to that decision." the second squad Captain Soifon interrupted.

"Yes, Captain?"

"For the past many times that a captain was required to venture into the real world, Captain Hitsugaya was the one to do it. But I believe that other captains should have a chance as well"

"If you must know, Captain Soifon, the reason I send Captain Hitsugaya on all missions into the real world is because Squad 10 seems to be the most available these days and thus sending their captain into the real world will not cause much fuss."

"Also," Yamamotto continued, "His close relationship with Enrin Koriteru, who, being human, knows the real world better than any of us, makes Captain Hitsugaya the perfect candidate for expeditions such as these."

"Understood, sir. But then I request to join him." Soifon said

"Why is that you wish to go on this mission so much?" Yamamotto enquired

"Umm…. No reason…. It's not like I just want to be with Captain Hitsugaya or anything- eep!" Soifon squealed and clapped her hands over her mouth as her face turned red. It took her a moment to realize that nobody had heard what she said because Captain Komamura had released a rather loud cough during the process of her words, thankfully drowning out her embarrassing comment.

"I'm sorry second squad Captain, I couldn't quite hear what you said, could you repeat that please?" The Head-Captain said

"Ehhh…. I just said that I think more Captains should get experience in the real world, just in case Captain Hitsugaya isn't available…"

"Permission denied!" Yamamotto announced in his usual gruff voice.

"But sir!"

"2nd squad Captain! You have many responsibilities here! You are the Captain of the stealth force, and your squad needs you as their command center! Perhaps you would like to abandon them to go on this mission, by which you will be forfeiting your position as captain. Is that so?"

"Of course not, Head Captain. Forgive me."

"Then I will hear no more of this matter. This Captain's meeting is at an end."

Captain Hitsugaya had planned on spending his time walking back to Squad ten barracks thinking about who to bring with him into the real world, but that went down the drain when a certain annoying someone jumped down from the roof of the first squad barracks, grinning ear to ear.

"Yo, Toshiro!"

"Hi, Enrin." Toshiro sighed as he thought of all the paperwork that Matsumoto probably didn't do._ And on top of that, Enrin seems to be in a good mood, and that can only mean there's an incoming headache…great_

"So I heard that you're being sent out on another mission. Ha, I suppose that ticked ya off pretty good huh?" Enrin said, still grinning, "Kinda funny, and just the other day you were saying how much you disliked going into the real world. I'm surprised you didn't beat that old fart up then and there."

"Unlike you, I'm not a complete impulsive idiot. Anyways, you shouldn't be listening in to Captain's meetings, don't you have anything better to do? Aside from annoying me, I mean?

"Bah, if had something better to do, I would be doing it, wouldn't I? And you must be used to me being annoying by now. After all, we've known each other for as long as I can remember."

"This level of annoyance is not the kind of thing you can get used to"

"Ah, now THAT was rude." Enrin said

"You deserve it."

"Shut up, osanago_*._"

"Would you stop calling me that! You really aren't one to talk, shortie!"

Toshiro and Enrin were practically exact opposites. Enrin had jet black hair that fell past his shoulders, while Toshiro had short, spiky silver hair. Toshiro was much too serious for his own good, but Enrin was never serious enough. However there was always that one thing that made them unmistakable for anybody else: their height. The two boys were exactly the same height, 133 cm. Oh, such short, small people… They were best friends, and have been for as long as they could remember. It's very rare to be able to catch one without the other, with the exception of captain meetings.

"Shortie!? SHORTIE!?!! I find a perfect nickname for you, like osanago, and all you can come up with for me is SHORTIE?!!!" Enrin yelled

"Oh, would you just shut up? I really don't feel like fighting over this right now." Toshiro said back

"Humph, whatever."

The two continued toward the tenth squad barracks in silence for a few minutes until Enrin spoke up again.

"So who are you going to take with you to the real world, other than me, of course,"

"Well maybe I should leave you behind this time."

Enrin laughed, "You couldn't even if you tried! I'm not a Shinigami, which means that you don't get to order me around just because you're a Captain, so basically I'm coming with you, like it or not."

"What sort of evil did I ever do to deserve being stuck with you?" Toshiro asked

"Aw, you don't mean that, you'd be nothing without me. But get back to the point, who else is coming?"

"Well, I suppose Rangiku would want to come, and she'd probably want to bring Izuru. I guess we can throw in Ikkaku Madarame from squad eleven as long as we have room. Add that to Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji, who we can recruit because they're already in the real world, and I think we have a full house." Toshiro explained

"Great… Ikkaku.." Enrin sighed

Toshiro looked over at Enrin, a bit surprised, "What? Do have something against him?"

"Ack. He's a crazy bastard who knows nothing in life aside from fighting. No, I don't hold that against him, I pity him because of it. He really should learn that there's more to life than shedding blood."

"Don't let him hear you say that, he'd probably tear you limb from limb"

"As if he could"

Toshiro had taken many steps before he realized that Enrin had stopped walking and was standing still, looking angry.

"Uh-oh, what did I do now?" Toshiro asked

"I don't recall hearing Ichigo's name on that little list of yours, osanago, don't tell me you were honestly thinking of leaving him out!" Enrin said

"What do you expect? He's annoying."

"You can't possibly hope to leave Ichigo out of this, he'll get involved anyway!"

"Come on, we're almost to the barracks."

"Just add him to your freakin' list!"

"I'll think about it."

**So? Do you like?? Should I continue?? Sorry if it's a bit long, usually my chapters are shorter than this. Anyway, you see that little button at the bottom of this page? Yeah, that's right, the one that says "review this story/chapter". Go ahead and press it. Then write about what's on your mind. It'll make you feel all good inside, so please, press that little button, **_**please??**_

***Osanago** means little one or little child, which would be why Enrin thinks it's the perfect nickname for Toshiro, even though it pisses him off every time Enrin says it.


	2. The Need for a Red Bull

**Okay.. Chapter two!! Plz review ppl, PLEASE!!**

**For all you poor dear souls out there who don't know your Espada, here's a little something for ya so you have to google anything-**

**Yammy Riyalgo- The really fat ugly guy, number ten, though if you're up to date with the manga you'll know that he's really number 0... Sorry if I just spoiled something for you ppl who didn't already know..**

**Aaroniero Arruruerie- The guy with the two super-creepy heads in that glass container he has (umm.. how does he eat?…*bletch* never mind, I don't want to know). The dude who fought with Rukia while all she could say is "Kaien-dono! Kaien-dono!", number nine**

**Szayel Aporro Granz- That freak-ass researcher dude with the pink hair… he never ceases to freak me out… number eight**

**Zommari Leroux- The dark-skinned dude who got his butt whooped by Byakuya, had that freaky power with the eyeballs all over his body, number seven**

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques- Sheesh, it's impossible not to know Grimmjow.. But in case you're REALLY oblivious, he's the awesome green haired dude who has got serious grudge against Ichigo, you know, number six… oh what the heck you know who I'm talking about..**

**Nnoitra Jiruga-The creep with the long black hair and the inverted crescent weapon… holds a huge grudge against Nel… got the crap beaten out of him by Zaraki… number five…**

**Ulquiorra Cifer- Again, you can't NOT know this guy, he's got the green eyes with slit pupils, and loves beating Ichigo to a pulp. Number four.**

**Tia Harribel- The b***** with the golden-blonde hair who's currently getting her butt kicked by Toshiro…(I swear, if you hurt my Toshiro… there's hell comin' for ya) number three.**

**Barragan Luisenbarn- The old fart who's a fan of death and decay, perfect match for Yamamotto, has those freak fracción who love to chant "We are Barragan-sama's fracción!!" Number two.**

**Starrk- Number ONE, pacifist, would-be best friends with Ukitake and Kyouraku, always hanging out with that annoying Arrancar girl, laziness to the extreme…**

**Okay, congratulations, now you know your Espada! Now read the story!(Eyes glow demonically) **

Sõsuke Aizen closed his eyes patiently as he listened to the arguments of the Espada gathered around him. Fighting over such small matters…Nnoitra's fracción bothering Szayel Aporro's fracción… Starrk getting headaches because of Aaroniero making too much noise next door… so very foolish…_ I suppose even the Espada have their flaws_ HE thought.

Aizen stood up and spoke loudly to his Espada, "This meeting is adjourned. Take your petty squabbles elsewhere, I have important business to attend to." And, with that, he swept out of the room.

"Aw, dang, why does Lord Aizen always have to be like that?" Nnoitra complained, "If what we have to say doesn't have to do with world domination, he doesn't care."

"I'm sure he has more important things on his mind." Ulquiorra said

"Yeah, but he could spare a couple moments to help us with our ISSUES, like a certain SOMEONE'S fracción who've been bothering me!" Szayel Aporro gave Nnoitra a meaningful look.

"You got something against my subordinates, trash?" Nnoitra slammed his hands down on the table and stood, challenging Aporro.

"Yeah, maybe I do!" Szayel retorted, standing as well.

"As long as we're complaining, I've got my own issues with this blockhead who can't keep quiet." Starrk said, pointing at Aaroniero.

"EXCUSE ME? I go into my released form when resting, so I'm sorry if I snore I bit loudly or something!" Aaroniero shouted in return

"Yeah well, get one of those anti-snore things from the real world, I hear they can work miracles."

"Maybe if spent more time actually doing something instead of laying around all day, it wouldn't bother you so much!"

"Jeesh.." Ichimaru sighed "these guys are acting like children! Really.."

"That's enough!" He yelled

All the Espada stopped arguing amongst themselves and looked at their secondary lord.

"Honestly, since you guys can't seem to solve your own problems on your own, lemme give ya some advice. Nnoitra, put friggin leash on yer stupid fracción, and Szayel Aporro, try putting fences around your quarters if intrusions bother you so much. Aaroniero, get a goddamn muzzle, and as for you Starrk, well I've got something for ya." Ichimaru took out a can from the pocket of his white robes.

"It's called Red Bull, I thought you might like, since you have such serious energy issues. I originally brought it from the real world to slip into Aizen-sama's drink…but …he kinda caught me in the act and now I have this lying around.."

Everyone looked at Ichimaru quizzically, "You tried to put something into Lord Aizen's drink?" Nnoitra asked.

"Oh, come on. I couldn't resist the thought of seeing Aizen-sama going hyper-active!" Ichimaru said in defense. "Anyways, he's meeting with somebody very important soon so I suggest we go our separate ways.."

"Someone important? Like who?" Zommari enquired.

"Oh? You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you, Ichimaru?" Said a soft, smooth voice coming from the doorway.

Ichimaru and all the Espada turned to see the a woman, dressed in black traveling clothes, standing by the entrance. There was a curious creature by her side. It was small, reaching only to just below her hip, and its skin was brownish-gray. It looked like a little imp, a gremlin, after all, that is what it was.

"Lady Orekira, it's a pleasure, you're early." Ichimaru said politely.

"Who's that?" Szayel Aporro asked

"We'll have time for introductions later. Take me Lord Aizen." Orekira said.

**Well, people!!!??? Come on!! If you like, review! If you don't like, review anyway!! LOL Come on, I'm desperate!**


	3. The PinkHaired Child of Doom

**Well, Here's chapter three…. Please have mercy on this poor soul and review, PLEASE!! I need your opinions!!!**

"Well, Sõsuke, if I didn't know better, I'd think you're taking advantage of me." Orekira said slyly.

"Of course not, I would dream of such a thing." Aizen replied to his visitor.

"Well then, nii-san, I accept your request, considering you seem to think you can't do such a thing yourself."

"You know I am incapable of retrieving that item."

"Yeah well, don't think that just because you've betrayed the Soul Society, I am your now your ally. Remember that you betrayed me to go there in the first place, and as such you will never have my trust." Orekira stood up from the council table and headed out.

"Indeed, it is not a smart thing to trust me." Aizen said, watching his sister leave the room.

* * *

"Hitsy-kun! Hitsy-kun!"

_Oh no.._ Toshiro Hitsugaya thought. He had barely walked into the Tenth squad barracks with Enrin when he found himself face-to-face with none other than Yachiru, AKA The Pink-Haired Child of Doom (nickname courtesy of Enrin, who strongly believes that Yachiru's goal in life is to take over and destroy the world only to re-create it out of snacks)

"Hitsy-kun! Kenie sent me! I heard you're going on a mission!! I wanna come! Pwease!??" Yachiru gave the tenth squad captain her biggest and cutest little-girl eyes. "_Pwease!!_"

"No way!" Toshiro said as he gently pushed Yachiru out of the doorway and walked into his room.

"Awww... Enwin!!! Tell Hitsy-kun to let me come! Twell him! Twell him!!" Yachiru shook her little fist in the air as she shouted at Enrin.

"Sorry, Yachiru, we already have enough people." Enrin said.

"But-" She pounded on the floor and cried as she shouted, "I wanna come! I wanna come!"

"Rrrghhh" Toshiro looked at the rather large stack of paperwork left on his desk, and saw the sake bottles in the half open drawer. This alone would be enough to piss him off, but now Yachiru was throwing a fit on top of all that... things were getting ugly...

Enrin took one look at Toshiro's face and knew what was coming. He picked up Yachiru and ran into the corner, covering her ears. _Wait for it... Wait for it...._

"MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!" Toshiro yelled

_There it is._ Enrin thought. This happens every time. Whether it's because of the sake bottles or the paperwork, it always comes down to Toshiro yelling on the top of his lungs for Rangiku.

It was silent for a couple for minutes as Toshiro stood there fuming with anger, you could almost see an evil red aura surrounding him. Suddenly there were foot steps in the hallway, and then Rangiku came running in.

"Captain! Is there something wrong-...Oh..." Rangiku saw the red aura of death around her captain and realized that she had left the sake drawer open...

Enirn covered Yachiru's ears again as Toshiro yelled at Matsumoto, saying some words not appropriate for little girls.

It was another ten minutes before Toshiro cooled down. After Rangiku had removed the sake bottles, he sat down a started the paperwork that she also didn't do.

"Hitsy-kun! Have you changed your mind now, Hitsy-kun? Can I come?!" Yachiru said as she got up and stood on his desk.

Toshiro closed his eyes, took a very slow, deep breath, and said, "NO."

"But.... what if i make you a deal?"

"This isn't open for negotiation." Toshiro said

"Oh, but you'll like it!"

"What?"

"I won't bother you for snacks for a whole six months, if you let me on this mission!"

Toshiro blinked, "Really?"

"Yep!"

"But you ask me for snacks at least five times a day! You'll really stop for six whole months?!"

"Yes!!"

Toshiro thought about this for a while, but after a few minutes he decided, "Fine, I'll let you come."

"YYYYAAAAYYYY!!! Victory is mine!!!" Yachiru did a little ballerina twirl and lept out the window saying, "I'm gonna go get ready!"

Enrin sighed, "You are so gonna regret this later."

Matsumoto said, "Wait, are we going somewhere? What's going on?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know..." Enrin said

"Well then explain it to me."

"Apparently there have been strange hollow showing up in Karakura, and that old geezer Yamamotto wants us to go check it out."

"Oh. Who else is coming?"

"Izuru, Ikakku, Renji and Rukia are already there, and, as of now, Yachiru." Toshiro listed.

"AND ICHIGO!" Enrin reminded him

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "Fine, and Kurosaki, too."

"Well, nice group, though I wonder how Izuru will handle going to the real world.. When do we leave?"

"Sunset."

**Okay end of Chapter Three, in case you didn't notice, made some changes to chapters one & two.. Soifon wil NOT be going... Please press that holy little button down there... Make my day a good day...**


	4. The Arrival

**Wooo Chapter Four... I may go for some ichiXrukia later on.... Read and review plz!!**

Ichigo Kurosaki thought study period seemed longer than usual today. Or maybe that was just because Renji and Rukia had left school early today without telling him why and he wanted to know what was going on. He hated being left in the dark.

_Why couldn't they have just told me what was going on?? _he thought _I mean, it's not like they don't trust me is it?_ His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something leap onto his back.

"Icchi!!!" Yachiru yelled as she sat on his shoulders.

"Ya-Yachiru?? What? Huh?"

"Ha. This idiot has the same exact reaction every time we show up here." Ikkaku said, bored.

"You'd think he'd be used to it by now." Enrin agreed.

Ichigo turned around in his seat to see a group of familiar faces standing behind him.

"Huh? Enrin? Ikakku? Toshiro? Rangiku? Kira? What are you guys doing here?"

"It's STILL Captain Hitsugaya to you, Substitute Shinigami." Toshiro said angrily

"Hey then why does Enrin get to call you Toshiro?"

"'Cause I'm special."

"No, because it's completely pointless to try to tell you to call me Captain, you'd never do it"

"Ah, true enough." Enrin said

"Then surely you must know its pointless to try to keep me from calling you Toshiro, too" Ichigo said in return

"Worth a shot." Toshiro said

"We're on mission, Icchi!!" Yachiru said happily.

"Again? What for this time?"

"We're not sure," Izuru began "but it has to do with-"

"Not here, Izuru. We'll explain elsewhere, this place isn't exactly.. er... secure." Toshiro said.

Sure enough, just then, one of the female students jumped Izuru from behind, hugging him and saying, "OOOHHHH, who's the hottie???"

This must've triggered something inside Rangiku nobody else knew existed. Eyes glowing evilly, she gave the girl a fist in the face that sent her flying across the room. Then it was her turn to take on the evil aura of death.

"Excuse me, Captain, while I deal with this trash."

"Yeah, sure hurry up"

Rangiku dragged the girl out of the classroom and shut the door behind her.

"She's really scary sometimes, you know that?" Enrin said

Suddenly there was a beeping coming from Toshiro's pocket.

"Hollow?" Ichigo asked

"yep." Toshiro confirmed when he flipped open the cellphone

"Perfect timing. I was just getting kinda bored."

"Well, I don't think we all need to go.. it's just one hollow.... or not..." Toshiro trailed off as his eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked

Enrin looked over Toshiro's shoulder at the hollow-tracker phone and just said, "oh"

Toshiro turned the cellphone around to show the rest of the group. Tons of little dots representing hollows covered the screen, and more and more were appearing by the second.

"'Oh' indeed" Izuru said

"Everyone out of your gigai! split up and take the hollows down!" Toshiro ordered.

"YAYY! We're goin' on a hollow hunt!!!" Yachiru cheered

Izuru, Ikakku, Ichigo, Rangiku, Yachiru, and Toshiro all jumped out of their artificial bodies and lept out the window. Enrin ran to do the same when he realized the entire class was looking at him like some kind of freak. _Oh right, they didn't see the others, but they can see me... they see me about to jump out the window.._ "Umm... I think I'll use the door."

**Another chapter, come and gone. please press that little button on the bottom of the page!!**


	5. Fighting the Hollow

**Chapter 5 already... here goes...**

Renji Abarai lept from rooftop to rooftop as fast as he could to catch up to the hollow ahead of him.

_What the heck is this thing's problem??_ He asked himself.

He and Rukia had left Ichigo at school earlier because of a call from Urahara Kisuke. Apparently it was only to inform them of the group of shinigami led by Captain Hitsugaya coming into the real world and their mission. But then, as Rukia and Renji were on their way back, all these hollows showed up. The really wierd thing is, as soon as one of them was attacked, it began to run away, towards the mountians on the outskirts of the village. The two shinigami followed them, but they somehow got split up in the process.

_At least these guys aren't too hard to catch up with,_ Renji thought, _but what the heck is going on?_

* * *

Ikkaku slashed his way through his tenth hollow. _Too easy._ He laughed in delight of his own power.

"These guys are wimps" He said to himself, "I'll destroy you all!!"

* * *

Yachiru sat atop a telephone pole and looked down at the small battles going on below her.

_They're all pretty good, they don't need my help. I think I'll just sit here and enjoy the show_

Watching them, she began to see what Renji had seen earlier, the strange way the hollow run away whenever attacked instead of fighting. Hollows usually aren't cowards.

_Unless..._ Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized what was going on. _I have to tell Icchi!!_ She thought as she sped off in his direction.

* * *

Ichigo shunpoed and cut the hollow he'd been chasing in half. He was about to go after another one when he heard somebody calling him.

"Icchi!! Icchi!! Stop!! Wait up!!" Yachiru landed on Ichigo's shoulders and said, "Stop chasing them Icchi!! It's bad!"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked

"Did you guys notice too?" Toshiro Hitsugaya appeared on the rooftop next to the two, followed by Izuru and Matsumoto.

"Notice what? I didn't notice anything." Ichigo said

"Well of course YOU didn't notice anything, you never notice anything, Ichigo." Enrin commented as he walked up beside the group now gathered.

"Umm.. When did you get here, Enrin?"

"I rest my case. I've been right behind you blowing up all the hollows you ever so conveniently missed this entire time."

"Oh really? I must've missed you 'cuz you're so sma-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?"

"That's enough you two, come on, we've got problems." Toshiro interuppted.

Ichigo sighed, "What's going on now?"

"These hollow's behavoir is strange, they're up to something." Izuru said

"They're trying to draw us out, to get us to go into the mountains." Toshiro explained.

"Why?" Matsumoto asked

"Beats me. But whatever you do, don't follow them there."

Yachiru made a pouty face "Well, I don't think we'll have a choice, not if they're attacking humans. And... you feel that?"

Toshiro nodded. "Damn it" he said

"What?" Ichigo asked

"Three people's reiatsu just disappeared." Matsumoto answered

"Who? I'm not very good at sensing reiatsu."

"Renji, Rukia, and Ikkaku."

**Okay, end of chapter five! Why don't you be a good person, make my day an amazing one, and press that little button at the bottom of this page. The one that says "Review this Story/Chapter". Please, tell what you think... please....**


	6. The Portal

**Now for Chapter 6.. oh boy..**

"Do you have any idea how idiotic this is?" Captain Hitsugaya asked Ichigo

"Are you really surprised? I mean, consider the source." Enrin rudely said

"Shut up, Enrin. I don't care if this is stupid, I'm not abandoning my friends!" Ichigo exclaimed in defense.

Enrin, Toshiro, Ichigo, Matumoto, Izuru, and Yachiru were all standing on the fence that marked the edge of Karakura Town, looking out at the mountians that loomed in front of them.

"Rukia, Renji, and Ikkaku must've followed the hollows into the mountians, and something must've happened in there. We have to go find out. They're not dead, I can feel just the faintest trace of their reiatsu lingering out there. We have to find them!"

"Okay, yes, you're awfully courageous and everything, but, Ichigo, what makes you think that the same thing that got them won't get us, too?" Enrin said.

"I don't." Ichigo revealed. After saying that, he jumped off the fence and ran off into the mountians.

Enrin rolled his eyes, "Figures you would say that. If we all die because of this, forgive me if I hold a grudge."

The rest of the group followed Ichigo into mountains. There were hollows crawling all over the place, somehow looking very idle and bored. The shinigami (and one human) hacked their way through them, pressed forward nonstop.

"Where ever they are, it's nearby." Ichigo shouted to the others.

"Ichigo.." Toshiro said

"What?"

"Look."

"I don't see anthi-" Then Ichigo realized what Toshiro was talking about. Standing several yards away from them was a young woman with long, wavy brown hair.

"My, my, you sure are fast in getting here." She said

"Who are you?"

"How dare speak to Lady Orekira in such a disrespectful tone!" a small voice squeaked. "Master... Master... may I... may I dispose of them for you? Please, Master?" The thing that spoke was a little brown-skinned gremmlin. His two beady little eyes stared pleadingly into his master's brown ones. "Please, Master..."

"What is that thing?" Matsumoto asked

"It looks like dirt!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"I don't care who that is or what that thing is, if they hurt Rukia..." Ichigo said.

"Oh, don't worry. Your friends are quite safe. You'll be joining them very shortly."

"What do you mean?"

"Ferwyll," Orekira said, referring to the monster by her side, "Open the portal."

"What? But master, I've already opened it for some people today. You want me to let more in??"

"Yes, Ferwyll, I do."

"Of course, master, right away."

The little creature scuttled forward a couple steps and started drawing something in the dirt.

"What now?" Ichigo said

Where the demon had written in the dirt, a hole was beginning to form in ground. It grew bigger and bigger and it seems to have no bottom

"I don't know what that thing is, but I don't like it!" Enrin said as he jumped away from the gaping hole.

"Where did that lady go? And the creature is gone, too!" Toshiro yelled

The hole had reached their feet and everyone was backing away from it as swiftly as they could. But it was no use, because a stronggust of wind came at them and pushed the entire group into the hole.

**Whew.. another chapter done... what's gonna happen next? Review and I might tell you! So press that little button down there right now!!**


	7. In the Middle of Nowhere

**Chapter 7 now..**

**Many thanks to the people who've reviewed, especially Yemi Hikari, and I will be slowing down for the publishing of chapters.**

"Ichigo!" The voice was distant, and Ichigo barely heard it.

"Ichigo, wake up!!"

"Should I try to punch him?"

"No! Well, maybe, not yet."

"Soon."

Ichigo opened his eyes a little and saw Rukia sitting next to him, holding Renji's fist away from his face.

"Rukia? You're okay?"

"Oh, hey, you're awake. Yeah I'm fine. Actually, you're the only one who not fine. You hit your head when you fell into the hole."

Ichigo brought his fingertips to the back of his head and felt a little bit of blood. _ Well, that explains why I feel so whoozy._ He thought.

Ichigo sat up and leaned against the stone wall beside him as he took in his surroundings. Everybody who had fallen into the hole plus Rukia, Renji, and Ikkaku with him was there. It looked like they were in a smooth hallway carved from rock, and it stretched out into the darkness on either side of Ichigo. For some reason, the entire hallway was lit up, though Ichigo could not see the source of this light.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"I would tell you if I knew." Renji said. "In the middle of nowhere I guess."

Ichigo looked around at everybody. Indeed, they all looked hopeless when it came to answering that question. Ichigo sighed and started to stand.

"Well, then we need to figure out where we are. We better try walking down this corridor to try to find something."

"Icchi's awake!!!" Yachiru jumped out of nowhere and knocked him back on to the floor. "I was eating snacks I found in my pocket, Icchi! I didn't notice you woke up!! Yayy!! Welcome back to the world of awakeness!!"

"Uhh.. thanks... I think..." Ichigo said, pulling Yachiru off him. "Come on we better get moving."

"Wee! We're goin' 'sploring!" Yachiru said happily.

It took Toshiro a moment before he realized he's following some else's orders_. Wait a second.. wasn't I supposed to be in charge of this mission? That tyrant._

**Sorry, this chapter was kinda short. Please press that beautiful button that grants me much happiness.**


	8. I'm Running out of Titles

**Okay, I must've accidentally deleted this and had to rewrite it about five times.. seriously, lesson of the day: SAVE IS YOUR FRIEND!! I need to remember that one.. Plus I'm out of ideas for chapter titles. Today is NOT a good day. Hope you enjoy chapter eight!**

" I give up. This hallway is endless." Ichigo wearily said as he rested his legs and sat down on the floor.

"Much agreed." Rangiku huffed as she joined him.

"Ah sheesh, you guys. You must have some energy left." Yachiru said cheerfully.

"Why is it that little girls like you have SO much energy?" Renji asked, a little jealous.

Yachiru grinned, "It's not the kind of thing you'll ever understand, tattoo-boy."

"I don't think she's even human." Enrin joked, but then looked confused. "well, er, I guess she isn't, I mean I don't think she's even really a shinigami.. but that doesn't have the same ring to it... Errr.... What ever she is, it isn't natural!"

"Umm, are shinigami really natural?" Rangiku asked.

"Stop trying to confuse me! It was just a joke! Jeez!"

Toshiro Hitsugaya sighed heavily. "Get up, you guys, we need to keep moving. We can't afford to waste time here goofing off. We need to find a way out."

"That's Toshiro, as usual. Always the serious one, never any fun." Enrin said

"This isn't the time or place to be having fun!!" Toshiro yelled to him, "Are you all willing to just sit here and rot until you die?! We have to find a way out of here!"

Everybody present looked away without saying a thing.

"Come on." Toshiro continued, " We will find a way out. Every hallway has a door."

Toshiro and the others drowsily continued their trek down the corridor. While Toshiro was determined to succeed in escaping, his hope was slowly dwindling._ This is so strange, how far could this possibly extend??_ He thought. _Are we ever going to find a way out of here?_

Meanwhile, the gears in Enrin's head were spinning frantically, trying to figure out the situation. He almost figured it out, but right when the answer nearly came to him, it slipped away again. Until finally, about three hours later...

"Aha!" He stood grinning like some genius.

Everyone turned around to look around at him.

"What?" Ichigo asked

"I've just figured this place out!" Enrin announced triumphantly.

"What's to figure out? It's a hallway." Renji said quizzically

"Exactly!! It's a hallway! And Toshiro said, every hallway has a door!"

"Ummmm, do you have a point, or are you just stupid? A door is what we're looking for." Toshiro asked.

"No, no, there's probably a door right in front of us. This whole hallway is fake!"

" An illusion?" Toshiro asked. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"It all makes sense! This hallway that goes on and on, without any sign of stop? Impossible!"

"Look, I know you're really proud of yourself for 'figuring it out', and I hate to break it to you, but this isn't an illusion." Izuru said softly

"Whaaa---" Enrin stuttered, horror-struck.

"I just cast a kidou that would break any illusion. This stone hallway is still here. It isn't an illusion."

Enrin slumped over, "You just totally ruined my dawning moment of comprehension."

"Well, it was a good theory." Rangiku comforted.

"Don't look so down, I think you've still just found out the trick that'll get us out of here." Izuru continued, faintly smiling. "You have a point about the fact that there must be a door somewhere. It's probably just disguised to blend in to the wall."

Enrin looked up. "But that's a pretty cheap trick."

"Well, try disguised REALLY well." Izuru corrected himself.

"uh-huh. Well, either way, it's no problem for me. I'll find that door in a matter of seconds!" Enrin boasted

"How much you wanna bet he'll screw up again?" Ichigo asked Renji

"Not as much as I'd bet that you'd screw up." Renji replied.

**Phew, I managed to finish it without deleting, finally. Now, in return for my hard work, all I ask is that you be a good soul and press that little button on the bottom of this page. Why don't you make my day a tad brighter??**


	9. Title? Title? I need Titles!

**Okay, so I'm updating chapters every other day now. But i have commitment issues, so if i ever happen to fall of the wagon and skip a day, do me a huge favor and PM me to tell me to get off my butt and write the next chapter. Pretty please? But if we're lucky, that'll never have to happen. So, here's chapter nine, if you have managed to read this far into my story, then, congratulations, you're not like me and you can actually sit down and do something worthwhile. Good for you. Oh, and I've noticed that in the last couple chapters i completely forgot about Rukia. My bad, I'm sorry, Rukia, you were there I just forgot to have you say anything. So sorry... Here, I'll make the first line yours..**

"I have to say, I'm actually kind of impressed. You really found the door." Rukia said

"What? Did you think I couldn't?" Enrin asked angrily.

"Maybe..." Rukia trailed off.

"Unfortunely, this door seems to just run into another stone room." Izuru said, disappointed.

Sure enough, the hole left in the wall where Enrin had actually blasted through the door (he didn't have the patience to go for the doorknob.) led into a large dome room. Everything was still made of stone, just like the hallway.

"Gee, nice place. Just where are we though?" Ichigo asked for the umpteenth time.

"Some place underground. I think we can confirm that by now." Rukia said as she took a good look around.

"Well, yeah. I wonder how deep, though." Toshiro Hitsugaya pondered, looking at the ceiling.

"I don't really want to know." Enrin commented, "Let's go. There's a door on the other end of this room."

"Sure, let's get moving." Rangiku agreed.

Everybody began to walk straight across, until they got to the center of the room. Then Enrin stopped. and didn't say anything for a couple minutes.

"What's your problem, Enrin? Come on." Renji said.

"Well this is new." Enrin said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Really, usually when there's a big dome room, right when you get into the middle some big monster crashes down to block your path. It's classic. But there's no monster..."

"Then apparently your stereotypes don't fit here. Let's go." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

" Well, you've gotta give them points for the originality." Enrin murmured as he walked up to join the rest of the group.

They finished crossing the room and exited it, entering another one. This room was more like a square, and, unlike the others, it wasn't empty. Quite on the contrary, there was a huge dog-like beast about fifteen feet away from the door. Luckily, it was asleep, snoring like trucks on a highway.

"Ugh, take away those points for originality, sleeping dog? That's too classic."

"Ew, it stinks, too." Rangiku said, pluging her nose, "Disgusting."

"Doggy!" Yachiru giggled loudly, "It's kinda cute!"

"Sure, Rangiku says disgusting, but you? Nah, to you its 'cute'. That THING is so far from cute it's sad." Ikkaku muttered

"Well, let's try not to wake it up." Toshiro said.

"Oh, really, Toshiro? I felt like becoming mince meat." Enrin said sarcastically

"Very funny. Hurry up."

The group edged around the dog to try to get to its backside (it was guarding another door, sheesh doors, doors, doors, everywhere!). And eventually made it. They then faced the next dillemma, getting the door open with the dog's butt right there.

"I think he just farted." Rangiku said, still holding her nose.

"Oh, great." Renji replied.

"We need to move him." Toshiro wearily remarked.

"Um, no I don't think we have to." Ichigo said as he pointed at the dog. It was moving, much to the horror of those present. It slowly got up and turned around, facing them.

"Wuddya want?" It asked.

**Okay, so I'm finally getting close to the end here, I'd say there's about five or six chapters to go, but I might be wrong, there's probably more. Why don't you press that little button down there? Make me happy. Oh, and I managed to write this chapter without deleting at all. I'm so proud of myself. lol review plz**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOBODY REVIEWED CHAPTER NINE!!! sob sob. boohoo... I've spent the last couple days doing NOTHING but drawing fanart, then when I scanned one of my pictures.. The stupid computer managed to make ichigo's face slanted, so now it doesn't look as good. DANG IT. *sigh* Here's chapter ten, enjoy!!**

Ichigo jumped aside, pulling Rukia with him. A huge paw landed right where they had been standing a second before.

"This guy is crazy!!" Enrin yelled. "He's too strong!"

The monster had started by groaning about wanting to go back to sleep, but it eventually stopped whining and began to attack. It swung its huge paws around with huge blows, and the shinigami had to dodge around it. The problem was that the strikes came surprisingly quickly, and they couldn't go on the offensive.

"Izuru! Move!" Rangiku yelled. Izuru jumped out of the way just in time to evade it, but he still got nicked on the shoulder.

"Damn," he said.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled, releasing his shikai. He swung Zabimaru around to the room, and managed to sink the blade into the flesh of the beast. He grinned at his strike.

However, the wound didn't seem faze him at all. He continued to attack with increased vigor. Dodging the dog-beast's attacks became much more difficult as he grew more enraged.

"Lemme alone!" It screamed.

"We'd love to, if you'd just let us by!" Enrin yelled back, but it seemed the beast didn't comprehend what he said.

"Forget it! Just kill him!" Ichigo shouted.

"MUCH easier said than done." Ikkaku muttered as he evaded another attack.

Rukia jumped on the wall and released her Hakuren. The ice surrounded the room, enveloping the beast in its chill. He screamed and broke the crystal ice.

"Go away!" It yelled angrily

"Opening your mouth, not a good idea." Enrin said. He jumped of the wall and launched towards the beast, his arm extended. Enrin thrust his hand into the monster's mouth, sparks of electricity surrounding his arm. As soon as his hand made contact with the side of its jaw, it exploded. Red liquid sprouted from the wound and the dog howled in rage.

"Ha. I got it." Enrin said proudly.

"Yeah right, its gonna take more than that to kill it." Toshiro said to Enrin.

Half of the monster's face was gone, and it thrashed around with even more fury.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Izuru shouted. He struck the limbs three times total.

The monster slumped to the side, growling angrily. Though he was stuck laying on his side, he continued to swing his legs around, causing the group of shinigami to have to dodge the attacks.

"Let's end this!! Getsuga Tenshou!!" Ichigo yelled. His Getsuga sliced through the monster. It gave a last angry howl and fell limp.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Enrin said happily.

"Whatever." Toshiro said, "Let's go."

Everybody exited the room and went into the next.

**Okay, Chapter ten DONE!! please review me! PLZ!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**So here's chapter eleven for ya, enjoy!**

"Umm, this is kinda random." Enrin said once he took a look around the room.

"What is that?" Rukia asked

Sitting atop a stand in the center of the circular room was a small object, like a jewel, only it was cut badly and was black.

"No way!" Izuru said, "Is that-?"

"I don't care what it is, if it can help us get out of here I'm taking it." Ichigo said and boldly strode up to the jewel.

"Wait, we don't know what it will do!" Renji shouted.

But it was too late. Ichigo grabbed the stone in his fist. There was a sharp flash of light and the shinigami covered their eyes. Then the ground began to shake and rocks fell from the walls.

"It's gonna collapse!" Enrin yelled

But then things changed, the rumbling continued, but the rocks stopped falling and the walls shimmered.

"What's going on?!" Rukia screamed as she fell to the ground. "Ichigo, what did you do??"

"I don't know, it wasn't on purpose!"

Suddenly, there was an even brighter flash of light and everyonefell down sheilding their eyes.

* * *

After a couple moments of laying still, Ichigo raised his head and spat some grass out of his mouth. _Wait, grass?? Why is there grass? _Then he took a good look around. He was laying on the ground in a grassy field. There were a few trees dotted here and there, and it was very windy. Then he noticed everybody else was slowly getting up, too. Renji rubbed his head and said, "Am I dead?"

Ikkaku came up to him and wacked him on the head. "No! That stone thing must've transported us somewhere, dumbass!"

"Who're you calling dumbass, Baldy?" Renji shouted back

The two continued to fight eachother until Captain Hitsugaya stepped in. "Stop acting like idiots." He said grumpily

"Who're you callling an idiot??" Renji and Ikkaku shouted at him together.

"Cut them some slack, we're all grouchy." Enrin said to Toshiro, stifling a yawn. "It seems we're actually back in the real world. Look, there's Karakura Town." He pointed down to the cliffside to the city below.

"Oh hey, you're right." Rukia said "I think we're back on the mountain."

"A much nicer part of the mountain. The grass is so yummy here!!" Yachiru said happily.

Ichigo looked at her strangely, "You're eating the gras?" He said

"I ran out of snacks!! And it's good! Taste it!!"

"I think I"ll pass."

Ichigo suddenly stoppedand looked around the ground beneath him, "Hey, where'd that stone go??"

"You looking for this?"

Ichigo spun quickly around to the newly familiar voice. He saw that same lady, with the long wavy brown har, Aizen's sister.

"I must thank you for doing my dirty work for me, Substitute Shinigami."

**Okay, one or two chapters left. I hope you've enjoyed my story so far!! If you have, review! If you haven't, Review!!**


End file.
